User talk:10X Kamehameha
Thank you Hey 10X, thanks for taking care of the people messaging my talk page during my inactivity. I just thought it would be nice to tell you how much I appreciate it. 01:40, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :My pleasure. Sorry for the ones I missed. 20:13, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Rise to Action Hi, on the Rise to Action page, I added an image of a user when activiating the skill, is it good? Anyways, how do you get rid of that Images template on the top of the page? Since I added an image, I don't think it's needed. I'm new to this wiki so I don't know how to get rid of that template, I don't see it in Source Mode either, can you tell me? Thanks! NerdAlert123 (talk) 22:23, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Nice job adding an image. I'm not seeing any template, so either it was something newly automated by Wikia staff, or it was a glitch. It's also possible that we have different viewing setting if you can still see it now. 23:15, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Starkiller215 Hello I am new to this wiki and all other wikais included. No I do not prefer to be a editor since I do suck at writing. I am also horrible at details. I am interested into reading non fiction and fiction books. Can one of you guy help me find some interesting reading material that I would liked to read? I also don't want to insulted anyone as well. Hopefully we all get along with each other. ~~Starkiller215 :Welcome to the site. My favorite book is probably "Slaughterhouse-Five" by Kurt Vonnegut. 02:07, July 29, 2015 (UTC) New to all wikis and this one I am new to everything here. I liked reading both nonfiction and fiction books. I do suck at writing however so expect horrible grammar, sentence structure, and everything else I do sucked at anything related to writing. Can any of you guys help in terms of how to make a proper edit? P.S I am horrible in terms of writing and typing a page. Starkiller215 (talk) 23:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC)Starkiller215 :I also want to add I do not want to be a editor just a reader in this case as well. Starkiller215 (talk) 23:21, July 26, 2015 (UTC)Starkiller215 ::Talk pages like this one are a good place to practice editing. Seems like you have the general knack to it. 02:10, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed I do have the general knack to it, but I am a complete amateur compared to you guys. Starkiller215 (talk) 14:43, August 2, 2015 (UTC)Starkiller215 Problem adding image to a page/article I have a few images I want to add to the Ultimate Evolution article, but every time I try to add an image on the end of the page it just simply doesn't respond. Would you have to know why might that be? GAPIntoTheGame (talk) 00:01, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure... did you get any error messages? Trouble saving or does it just save with no changes? I can tell from the page history that it hasn't saved any edits from you. 02:13, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :It seems fine in other pages except for the Ultimate Evolution one. I don't get any messages, it simply doesn´t respond GAPIntoTheGame (talk) 12:41, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Micah007123 Can I add Goku's lifting feat of lifting several thousand tons under the effects of 10x gravity to his page? http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11117/111174760/4696781-screenshot+%2812%29.png http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11117/111174760/4696782-screenshot+%2813%29.png Micah007123 (talk) 00:06, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Those images don't appear to show how heavy that object is. Am I missing something? 02:13, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Afffiliations Lol this page is really long. Anyway, do you guys still affiliate with other wikis ? Demotivator [[User talk:Demotivator|←'Do']] [[w:Special:RandomWiki|'demotivated ¿'→]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/maoyu/images/e/e4/Evil.gif 12:22, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Please make sure you put new text under old text, including new topics. I only noticed this message that you left at the top of the page because I happened to be archiving today. Also, please use a second signature page to your signature text. The entire code is being displayed in source mode, which adds a lot of space and clutter to the page. I can help you with this if you haven't done it before. As for affiliation, it depends what you mean. We list the other FUNimation wikis on our front page in a scroll box, plus the Wikia spotlight wikis that are automatically displayed at the bottom of the front page. 02:26, July 29, 2015 (UTC) DBZ Plotholes/Inconsistencies I found someone on youtube that lists a bit of them. Since they're a bit long, mind if I PM you them? Also, is there such thing as "gobally wrong" One of the "problems" he mentions is SUPER saiyan (says it rips off SUPERman, same with Goku escaping his home planet's destruction) Mind if I PM you the "problems" though? :I'm not on chat much, here would be better. 23:54, July 30, 2015 (UTC) You don't have to read ALL of this lol: Apparently it takes 50 years to master Kamehameha. Goku did it on his first try because he's a Saiyan, but what excuse do Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chaotsu have? Especially Yamcha. - Goku survives being dissolved into sake in that enchanted bottle because of the Powerpole, but Ginkaku and Kinkaku don't dissolve at all once pulled in. - Goku used the Nimbus to make it through the ringout in he Budokai tournament, and he didn't get disquallified just for being the main character. - Goku makes a chopper out of his tail. This is cartoon material, right there. - The scene how general Blue outwrestles an electric eel does show off how strong he really is, but I can't seem to comprehend how the electric shocks the eel is emitting all the sudden stop hurting him. - Blue's Henchman, after the spear tunnel: "Sorry boss, looks like we walked into a trap." How the PING is this guy still alive!? - Possibly the only gay guy in this show ends up being a bad guy, and is killed in a disgusting manner. - How exactly did Pai Pai endure Blue's technique? Was it because he was stronger? Come to think of it, people were mysteriously immune to certain techniqes in this show just for being stronger, so what's the point of the show? That strength IS everything? - Saiyans are supposed to turn stronger every time they're beaten up to near death. Goku got beaten up quite badly when fighting Tao Pai Pai, Picollo or Picollo jr., but he always got stronger by either training or some magic water. Why didn't this Saiyan heritage thing kick in back then? - Before I forget to mention this, this whole "turns stronger every time he gets the snap beaten outta him" is most likely the cheapest bean-ass way of explaining how the main character gets stronger after every arc of the story. This kind of thing was supposed to be an epic part of the shonen hero persona with no real explanation needed, but now you're trying to make it look like a real thing, as part of this alien physiology? Not only is this ability only present when the story allows it to, it also doesn't seem to be doing it's job right because every next villain seems to be kicking Goku's ass with no sweat. And even if this was a real thing, wouldn't the real sollution to every bad guy be to simply have everyone almost-kill Goku, have Dende heal him then repeat the process until he's just about strong enough to beat the guy? - Tao effortlessy brushes off the Kamehameha wave, but is then gruesomely wounded by a hand grenade? I thought we established that the Kamehameha was way stronger than any sort of firearms. Also, he tossed the grenade and then makes a jump for it, and Goku kicks the grenade above him, right into Tao's vicinity, suggesting Tao was in the air this whole time, but his apparently crisped body never returns to the ground? This kind of explosion that occurs in mid-air and does not spit out a burned body may suggest he was actually pulverized in the blast, but he clearly returns later as a cyborg. Even if he did survive the blast, why did his body not come back down at that point? - King Chappa can aparently move his hands so fast he appears to be having 8 arms. That's convenient, but all the DBZ characters seem to be moving a whole lot faster now, yet we never see a similar technique being displayed by the same effect. - I may not be an expert in capsule technology, but wouldn't placing a dead body inside a coffin, then shrinking the coffin into a capsule also crush the mentioned body? I mean, Krillin's body was not wired into the capsule system at all, and we know for a fact that capsules don't just shrink stuff, so Krillin's corpse should be crushed beyond recognition by the time they pull it out to revive him. - If I may mention, these revival wishes rapidly change the revival process from reviving dead bodies to just removing halos from dead people in the Underworld. Even several characters that died with their bodies in more or less good shape returned to the world of living by literally crossing from the beyond, so aside from scriptwriters, what exactly decides when a character is gonna be returned back to life as a ghost or as a zombie? - Scumbag Kami had the means and the tools to revive the killed Shen Long all along, but only waited for Goku to arrive to show off on how it's done. - Kami's observatory is supposed to be placed so high no plane or aircraft can reach it, but in Dragonball Z suddenly everyone can come and go as they please. - What exactly are Tien and Chaotzu? They're said to be human, but I can't think of a genetic condition that gives people a functioning third eye or makes them look like the ofspring to Mr. Mime. - Chaotzu does not age in any way during all the years. What the hell? - How the heck did Picollo sr. eject that last egg? There's was a friggin hole in his chest, where did the egg come from? - Roshi destroyed the Moon, which is 250000 miles away and measures over 1000 miles in diameter. Picollo's "ultimate attack" barely blows up a small city, so how exactly is Picollo much, much stronger than anyone else? - While we're on the subject, how the hell did everyone survive that city destroying demon wave Picollo did by hiding in a hole in the ground? Even if they avoided the blast itself, the heat and debris should've done some sort of damage. - If Goku learned how to fly in his fight against Picollo Jr., why does he keep using the Nimbus to get around? Because he seemed to be moving quite fast in the battle even though he was banged up, so speed should be of no issue. - How the heck did Chichi's dad manage to survive days in that fire without suffocating, getting the dress dirty or at least finding an exit? Because for someone who's supposed to be badass enough to endure all that, the guy's quite useless for the rest of the show. - With all the time spent on looking for the Magic Fan, which does not work, they may as well could have tried finding the Dragonballs to save Chichi's pops. - I'm a little confused at this point, not why Goku keeps using the Nimbus to get around, but HOW he is capable of doing that? Because last I checked, the cloud carries only pure-hearted people, and while Goku may not seem like a bad guy, by this time he had a son, which means he must have defiled some of his "innocence" when he and Chichi were busy making Gohan in Eine Kleine Bangbangmusik. The Nimbus also rejected good guys that were not entirely pure, so just being "the good guy" does not pass as a criteria for riding this thing! - Sure, put the Dragonball, the probably most wanted item in the world, on your kid's hat just in case some bad guys come around to look for them. - The newly arrived alien life form conveniently speaks proper English and Japanese; - Raditz: "...until a giant comet collided with our planet and destroyed it. That was three years ago." This is either a script error or another remark on how stupid Raditz is. Goku was clearly born just a little bit before planet Vegeta exploded, so if that happened three years ago, how did all that PING in Dragonball happen so far within decades? - In DB, we believed Goku won all those battles because he had the spirit and guts, and now we find out he got stronger because he's some kind of superadvanced apeman from out of space? That's racist. - That Saiyan background story with ther planet blowing up is a complete ripoff of Superman's; - Raditz is Goku's brother, yet instead of getting a proper role in the story, he's just present for 3 episodes tops, and the first tall-haired Saiyan frig takes his place in the character pool instead. - Why the heck is no one using the Powerpole anymore? I know it's unfair to fight with a weapon, but given the life and death situations, that thing would have been mighty useful. - Everyone knows Picollo can regenerate his bodyparts, yet for some reason he preffers fighting with one arm instead of regenerating his lost one when Raditz blows it up. - Also, "the guy that can regenerate bodyparts happens to loose bodyparts" cliche. - The Scouters that were perfected over the decades and properly used on thousands of planets all the suden don't work on Earthlings even though both sides apparently use the same kind of martial arts. That is, IF flying and shooting pew-pew lasers can be called a martial art. - Also, let's discuss the Scouters for a little more. I mean, what's the point in them? They quite obviously break at every slight surge of power level that no of the supersmart alien scientists can explain, even though their own guys can transform and as such should have had experience with changing power levels! Also, the Scouters break when on Earth power levels change in differences of a few hundreds to thousands, but Frieza's power level in his 2nd form is said to be over a million! How the heck did anyone measure this when a PINGing scouter can't handle a level of 9000 without breaking apart, let alone millions! - What kind of alien space-corps utilizes ki energy for their soldiers in the first place? This is all still the result of asian martial arts tought only on Earth, right? - There's absoluetely no trademark technique in this show since everyone does the same thing. For example, back in DB, this flight thing was was called the Crane's Walk and was Crane Hermit's trademark technique, so how the heck did everyone else in the universe learn it? And if they could learn it, why was the Earth the only place where only one old fart had it trademarked as his own? - Goku's death did not need to happen in the first place. Even if we're lead to believe Goku would willingly let Raditz's tail go after that lame exuse he got, once Goku corners Raditz a second time, he definitely had more than enough chances of grabbing the tail again. That way, Picollo kills Raditz, Goku lives and job done. - In DB we thought this was a different world named Dragonlands, but here we come to realize it's the same as planet Earth. I find this unlikely, since Earth is not populated by dinosaurs and human-animal hybrids. Also, there are magical villages, demonic ovens and demon lands recognized by the goverment all over the place, and the years during the plot are around the 700s, so let's make one thing clear: this is DEFINITELY not Earth! - Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, all these characters were pretty badass back in DB, so why aren't they any good in DBZ? Seriously, Roshi fought back an entire armada and blew up the friggin' Moon, how does he not quallify for the chosen ranks of fighters against these planet-busting aliens? How is this "great character development" when every single one of these schmucks ends up being nothing but dead weight to the real fighters? - How can Picollo blow up the Moon when Gohan goes on a rampage if Roshi blew it up way back in the Budokai tournament? We know for sure Dragonballs weren't used, and if Kami somehow brought the Moon back, this raises a whole lot of questions as to how can a guy that can create a celestial body out of nothing be so damn useless in most other situations in this show. Worst part is, this idea of almighty yet only observant divne entity is a sadly accurate representation of most gods in modern religion. - Also, why does absolutely everyone in this show aim to destroy the Moon, a celestial object, instead of focusing on the real problem and aim for the PINGing tail!? - Also, for a bodypart that's supposed to be strong and durable, and the source of a Saiyan's power, their tails seem to pop out of their bodies quite easily. Seriously, people just pull them out! - Another also, I'm pretty sure cutting a tail, let alone pulling it out, would cause a more serious set of injuries and traumas than just a hairy smudge over their butts. - The episode with the Strangest Robot and how Gohan cannot save him is an utter waste of our time, especially since Gohan's gonna learn the same "life's not fair" lesson in the next episode when his little dinosaur friend dies. - Look, I get it how that episode with Gohan treating an Apatosaurus and then having it be devoured by a T-rex is touchy and all, but by the time Gohan woke up to look at the vestiges of that night, the Apatosaurus was reduced to nothing but bones! How the heck did a single T-rex manage to devour the entire sauropod's bodymass in one night? The Apatosaurus is at least 10 tmes more massive, and should be nourishing the predatorial T-rex for weeks to follow! I know that the sight half-eaten dinosau that used to be Gohan's friend would traumatize him even more, but geez, make some sense already! - This special simulation contraption Kami has to train the Z Warriors proves that Kami knew Goku was an alien all along, and he did not bring up the big news to him once? I'm having a feeling this is not a case of Kami being a scumbag at this point, but that this whole Saiyan nonsense wasn't even in the script by the time Goku was facing off against Picollo. So it's either making a god look like a douche or not planning this far ahead, either way, it's a sin. - How the heck does training in the afterlife make you stronger when you no longer have a physical body? - He's running away from a giant snake now. What exactly are you afraid of? You're already dead! - How the PING does Kai's teeny-tiny planet have ten times Earth's gravity? Seriously, this PING makes no sense whatsoever. - The all knowing King Kai claims only 4 Saiyans survived, not including Brolly, his dad, Turles, and Tarble, and if you count surviving by somehow landing in the past, Bardock. - While we're on the subject of Saiyans, at first we could see a kind of resemblance in Goku and Raditz for having a tail and spikey hair, but once Bardock and Turles are shown to look almost as exact duplicates of Goku, we only have to question the fact that Raditz does not looks anything alike to his closest relatives. - When the series started out, finding all 7 Dragonballs was a real adventure, but now all this finding seems to happen off-screen. Just because you can easily track every Dragonball with the Dragon Radar does not mean it would be easy for you to obtian them. For instance, they could end up in the middle of a volcano, at the bottom of the ocean, in the hands of a maffia boss, or some other place where we'd like to see an epic tale on how you struggled to get them! But for some reason, whenever they are the most needed, they are placed on the easiest to reach places, but only for those that are looking for them. These are all too convenient Dragonballs altogether! - If finding Dragonballs was so easy for you, why isn't anyone using them to wish for something useful? I mean, throughout this entire show, the only useful thing they were used for was bringing some dead guys back to life and repeair damage made by the bad guys, and in the meantime no one ever meant to use them for a better good? Wish for, I dunno, cure for cancer, feed the children in Africa... kill that one popstar everyone hates? You have a bleepin' eternal dragon at your disposal, so bleepin' do something with it! The show's called Dragonball, for PING sake! - Roshi and all the other supposedly smart folks, in all their wisdom, don't think of killing the Saiyans by having Shen Long mess up their life support systems, change their course to another planet, flung them into the next sun or something like that. Sure, there wouldn't be an epic showdown that would make the show worth watching, but seeing how little logic there is to begin with, it's not all that worth of watching in the first place. - If Goku had to hurry back from King Kai's planet to Earth upon being revived, why did everyone wait for the Saiyans to revive him? Technically, they just could have brought him back to life, let him train on King Kai's planet, then let him return when it's the most fitting for him. - In case Goku cannot stay on King Kai's planet because he's no longer dead, and King Kai can becase he's a god, what is the excuse of Bubbles and Gregory for being here? Also, this excuse is lame because we can totaly see Goku move around Kai's planet while he's alive later on in the story. - Since when do the dead need to eat? I mean, sure, it's tasty and makes them feel good, but how exactly does it nourish them when they obviously have no more need for material substances? - Come to think of it, there appears to be plenty of dead souls in the afterlife that appear as puffs of smoke with some clothes and equipment, but when any of the named characters dies and goes to hell, the only thing different about them is an added halo. Why aren't there more people with halos roaming the afterlife or why didn't Goku or Cell or whoever else died have a ghastly form? - So Vegeta is a telepath now? Actually, an awful lot of characters can read minds and sent telepathic messages in this show, but they only use this only once, if any times, in the entire story! I mean, seriously, telepathy? That PING ain't small fries, that's some badass ability, you may think they'd use it more often! - When Vegeta blew up the planet of the bugs, he only pointed one finger at it and barely looked strained by doing so, but when he goes to fight Goku he all the suddenly needs to put his entire power to it? Even with Goku there to intercept the blast, it does look like he could've just launched a bunch of planet-busting lasers that Goku could never reach in time to counter. - Let's just break the awful truth to you: the only reason why people like this show is because it ripped off DC Comics and made characters that can blow up friggin planets, and there's absolutely no sense in how they acheived this kind of power. By the end of Dragonball, the most powerful attack barely managed to destroy one city, and all the sudden these same guys can cope with folks that can blow up planets? No way in hell, even if we treated the destroyed city as a sphere rather than a flat portion of the land, and give it a good 10 km radius, do any of you have an idea how much BIGGER the PLANET is in comparison to a city? I did the match, it's over 2 BILLION times larger than that! Even if Goku trained at King Kai's planet, which for some unexplained reason has 10 times Earth's gravity, after adjusting to the force after less than a year, his power would still be only ten times his original strength. 40 times, if you count all that Kaioken thing, which may be impressive for a person to acheive, but is still nowhere close to the power required to destroy planets or deflect attacks that can destroy them! That's total BS! - Nappa: "This planet has much lighter gravity than home, I feel as light as a feather." Nappa's home world blew up years ago, and in the meantime he has visited other planets before, so this remark of Nappa feeling nostalgic of planet Vegeta is entirely out of place as he hasn't been to Vegeta recently enough to care about its gravitational pull. Unless, of course, he's making this kind of statement to every new planet he visits, in which case his character is even worse designed than I initially thought. - All the Z Warriors trained for the Saiyan arrival on the same spot, yet they arrive at a different time each. - For that matter, who thought to name this group "The Z Warriors" in the first place? I know it's convenient since that also happens to be the suffix of the show, but what the heck does the Z stand for? - Oh gee, Picollo is an alien too. Did any other character in this show get a redesign by Michael Bay? - If Picollo and Majin Boo are actually aliens thought to be demons, what does that make all the real demons Goku met on his travels, like Mela or Shula? - Nappa and Vegeta recognize Picollo is a Namekian, which means they know of the species, but never heard of the Dragonballs they're supposed to be famous for. - Actually, how do Nappa and Vegeta know Picollo is a Namekian, but Raditz that also had a close encounter with him did not see he was an alien lifeform? - Another OP moment award goes to Picollo, for being able to defeat a Saibaman in one shot. Saibamen are said to be on the same level as Radits, and that guy pretty much beat the living PING outta Picollo, and since that battle, Picollo has spent half a year watching over Gohan, and the other half trying to teach him how to fight. In all that time, he barely trained himself at all, and this little training that he did was in no way extreme enough to make him do this kind of PING like it's nothing! - Vegeta and Nappa both trained their tails to endure their only weakness, but Raditz didn't? I mean, even Goku covered this weakness at some point, and these guys apparently know a lot more about these tails than Goku, so why is Raditz the only one that did not think covering his only weakness would be a good idea? Does he really need to be THAT much of a weakling compared to these guys? Seriously, for a character that's supposed to be the brother of the main hero, even if he is a bad guy, Raditz is getting an awful low amount of respect. - I know that technically Yamcha is the first one to go in this fight, but the actual reward for the lamest death in this fight goes to Tien. I mean, he gets his arm punched off, then gets the living scrap beaten up by Nappa, and after enduring all that he does a one-hand Tri-Beam, so he looks like a total badass right now. But after all that, you'd think he'll get killed in battle, but he actually dies because... he was tired? That entire "people use so much energy in a technique they die" cliche got old way back with the Mafuba in the original Dragonball, and Tien managed to survive even that kind of exhaustion, so how the heck does he die like a total bitch after all that macho punishment he took like a man? He definitely did not bleed to death, because his torn-off arm has barely been bleeding this whole time... which is quite odd for a torn-off limb, actually. Either way, it's a sin. - Picollo's death scene is a tragedy in an entirely different way: By the time he ran up to Gohan's side and took the sacrificial pose to get Nappa's hit, the blast was still seconds away from reaching him, even if you count the slow motion. So he had plenty of time to either push Gohan out of harm's way or grab him and then get the hell out of there before the beam struck. Perhaps someone in the storyline department chose to go for emotional over logical, but since everyone in this show ends up revived anyway, that's a wild goose chase. - Did that cat just seriously give Goku only 2 Sensou beans upon his return to Earth? No one's been using any Sensou beans for the past year of training, and you're trying to tell me you only managed to grow 2 of those beans by now? There were way more than 2 fighters sent to intercept the Saiyans, didn't you think of giving Goku at least 1 bean for every friend that may be injured and/or need help? And there's a bag full of the stuff only days after Goku beats Vegeta, so Korin is just being a big troll in this scene! - Vegeta kills Nappa. Okay, I get it how he's the bad guy and all, but Vegeta had absolutely no reason to do this. He wants to be the Prince of all Saiyans, so killing Nappa only leaves it to him and Goku, whom he also wants to kill. Like this, he's a prince of only him, and should he kill him he'd be a prince of... what exactly? - Vegeta explains the transformation into a giant ape is triggered by the special lightwaves emitted from the full moon, but this does not explain how a mere hallucination or an illusion of the Moon can trigger the same reaction. I mean, if you just put up a large piece of light in the sky, as far as the Saiyans are concerned, it still needs to emit these zeni waves in order to trigger the reaction, so unless these exact lightwaves are matched, there should be no reaction. So how can Gohan transform into the Giant Ape after only seeing an image of the Moon emitted by that landed satelyte? Does this mean you can just replicate these lightwaves with any piece of optical equipment that generates lightwaves? And if so, why bother with the "creating an artificial moon" thing?! - No one bothered telling Goku he turns into a giant ape at full moon until he figures it out HERE? Of all things, that's the tiny bit of information he could have used! - Look, I get it how iconic and famous the Kamehameha got, but is there really any point in using this technique at this point in the show? I mean, when it first got invented, it was pretty much the only martial-arts-laser attack people knew about, and most of those had proper names and different properties in the original series, but in the Z series there's a scrapload of ki lasers blown all the time that seem to be just as effective, take little to no time to charge and are way more accurate. Simple ki blasts from the fingertips can blow up planets at this point, so don't try to convince me that this long-ass-named attack that takes forever to charge and eventually misses it's mark is in any way any better option than any other pew-pew laser in the series just because it's blue! - By this time, I bet every single fan out there forgot that Kamehameha stands for "turtle destruction wave", and only recognize it as "that PINGing awesome blue superlaser attack". - The thing about energy given by sentient beings to create the Spirit Bomb seems to vary from one saga to another. Here, for example, humanity must willigly give their energy when Goku fought Vegeta, but for most time afterwards, he just forms it because he feels like it. - (Vegeta beating up Gohan as he turns to Oozaru) Wow, Vegeta's actually doing something right for a change. Seriously, this is the ONLY sequence when a character actually tries to beat up the guy that's transforming in order to prevent him from reaching a form that will doubtlessly kick his ass. So this is actually a good thing, but we'll count it as a sin only to cover up for all those times when characters did not do someting like this as the bad guy was transforming........ Okay, you know what, screw it, we'll still be counting those. And because one character did something out of place for the show, we'll have to count this perfectly fine scene as a sin as well. - How the heck did Vegeta learn the Kienzan? - Bulma is apparently smart enough to fix the alien Scouter, but can't seem to handle a perfectly well preserved alien spaceship without blowing it up. - doctor: "We were unable to save your tail." Vegeta: "That is alright, it will grow back." That much is true, but it will take several timeskips and a few decades, over to the dissappointing GT series until this happens. This alone would count as a sin,but what's also odd is that it takes an expert Saiyan warrior like Vegeta, who most likely knows a lot more about Saiyan anathomy, physiology and Oozaru transformation than Goku, all this time to regrow his tail, while Goku and Gohan regrew theirs in only seconds! Heck, Gohan grew his tail back twice in under a year, so why can't Vegeta do the same? He obviously loves having a tail, and has been in more than enough situations to need it to power up. - Before I forget to mention this, how come it takes Goku seconds to grow his tail when he's fighting Giran, but when he's more experienced in the GT series, it takes a scrapload of heavy training until they barely manage to pull his tail out of him? - Also, there's no way you can create a tail by pulling on someone's spine! - When Krillin, Gohan and Bulma arrive at Fake Namek, it looks exactly the same as Namek from outer space and even has the same landscape when they land. This is waaaay before Raiti and Zaacro (from here on out refered to as Pinkheads) begun their illusion injection thing, and once they see through it, the planet quite obviously does not look the slightest bit the same as the green planet they saw before landing! - Also, there's a whole lot of stuff I must question on how the Pinkheads managed to fake with their illusions, like the icebergs, the vehicle, the tornado, because it looks like the whole place was just one giant swamp to me. Pinkheads can only alter vision and sounds of the enviorment, but as proven by Gohan being grabbed by an ammonite, the outside touches still reach out to them, so how could they have simulated all those various terrains when there's really nothing but dirt around them? - Here's a good example: On all those trips for Dragonballs, did it ever occur to them that there weren't any more than 2 Namekians on the entire bleepin' planet? - How did Vegeta learn how to hide his power level? - Also, why are good guys using the term "power level" at this point? Is saying "hide your strength" or "hide your power" that much outdated now that we got introduced to this new power-measuring term the aliens brought to us? It's even clear that those numbers don't mean jacks**t, so what the hell, Z Warriors? - Seriously? Even Namekian kids can fly but humans can't? Every single species in the universe, but humans, can apparently fly. This show's been nothing but discriminative towards humans this whole time. - Before I forget to mention, with all these folks flying, one may assume someone as strong as Roshi may have learned how to fly at some point. This never happens, though. Despite Roshi being half a millenia old and being aquinted with a guy that apparently invented this ability. - These "moving awfully fast while flying and rapidly punching each other" is pretty much what every single battle in the series is reduced to from this point onward. Seriously, is motion technique even relevant at this point? - The mighty Frieza does not think of bringing spare Scouters on a distant planet. - Why exactly does Frieza need the scouters to find Dragonballs in the first place? Can his superadvanced alien technology not provide him with something like a satelyte image of the planet? - So if I got this right, every village on Namek is holding a Dragonball. There's seven Dragonballs, so there must be seven villages. And that's it? The entire population of a planet comes down to seven villages? By putting a maximum of 100 people per village, even including Guru and Nail, that only counts up to a bit over 700 people. The Earth was populated more than that in the stone age! My neighbourhood alone has more people than than an entire planet of peaceful people! - Everything looks the PINGing same on Namek. Seriously, how can a planet have the exact same climate all over it's surface to sustain the exact same landscape? - I'm pretty sure a planet with 3 suns is not life-sustainable. Best case scenario, the complex gravitational orbit around each star causes the planet to get flung into the out of space or into the nearest sun. - Why are there no other lifeforms on Namek, aside from the few marine life? I mean, Namekians only need water to survive, so where did all the livestock and wildlife go? - I was told Namekians can survive on nothing but water, so how come Guru is so fat!? - Bulma's pops just conveniantely invents a spaceship that can travel a gajillion times faster than the previous superadvanced alien one. - Vegeta: "Shucks, Moby Dick!" How can Vegeta know who Moby Dick is? - Vegeta only assumes he's way stronger now after Zarbon beat him up properly and taunt him into transforming into a form that is not guaranteed to be weaker than him. Wouldn't it have been better if he first beat up Zarbon's first form and then let him decide to transform on his own free will before concluding he's screwed anyways? - Bulma shows Frieza's goons a crabnest: "See? What did I tell you, there's all the Dragonballs you can ever wish for." Okay, I'm seriously starting to question how many stupid characters this show can afford. I mean, how the heck can these guys buy the bluff that those are all Dragonballs she's showing them? First of all, Frieza's goons were already looking for the Dragonballs, so they should at least remotely know what they look like, but these guys just assume some random large orbs fit the description. And even if they didn't know that much, they sure as hell would have noticed the tiny crab embryos moving inside when they flashed them with some light, this can't be the first time they've seen some wild animal's nest. And even if they are retarded enough to skip biology class, they must have been told there was only seven Dragonballs, so finding several dozen of them should immediately ring a bell! Seriously, these guys are either way to dumb to survive Frieza's impatience or Toriyama just got away with the cheapest script of tricking bad guys in order to make it sound like he can come up with a smart plan. - Another extraterrestrial lifeform speaks proper English, only this time with an Australian accent. - Burter: "Nobody is faster than me" No, actually, if speed is proportional to the power level, your boss and Frieza are way faster than you. Heck, Guldo can stop time so that technically makes him the fastest by default. - So first it's general Blue, and now Recoome? If Toriyama is trying to send any hidden messages with this show, it would be that all gay people are evil. - Some of Frieza's troops of supposedly alien origin look awfully similar to Earth's humans. Recoome included. - So Goku can read minds now? DaPING did he learn that from?! - Oh COME ON, what are the odds of Ginyu, the commander of the most feared battle corps in the galaxy, to fall for the one and the same "tossing a random lifeform into the crossing stream to make you possess it instead of my dad" trick? How the heck did he not take reprecautions when he was literally facing the one and the same PINGing situation before? I dunno, Fatally injure his frog self before possessing Bulma so that it bleeds out and cannot be used in the same manner again? Villains are stupid. - It's scenes like this Ginyu dance that people think anime are just cartoons. I don't blame them, though, this show's shown more similarities to a mediocre cartoon than a fair anime so far. - Krillin and Gohan see Bulma acrobatically pull off a very inhuman stunt and this does not alert them one bit? Not exactly that they'd think an alien general hijacked her body, but still, they can't tell something wrong is afoot? - SUPER Saiyan... another Superman ripoff. - After all these Superman ripoffs, let me remind you that Superman in DB looks like this: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Superman Well, PING you too, Toriyama. - The cameo appearance of Dr. Slump characters in Dragonball and Dragonball characters in Dr. Slump do not follow the same storyline. They don't even occur in the same timeline. For exmple, in Dragonball, Blue is the only bad guy that arrives and the worst damage he does is remodelling a phone booth, before being scared the living heck out by Arale, but in dr. Slump, we have Blue, Murazaki and a whole lot of spit going on, Goku turning into an ape and Shen Long granting a whish to create a new tractor. Both series were made by the same guy, so how come they don't get along? :that's long break it up into parahraphs so its easier to read. 0551E80Y (talk) 18:00, July 31, 2015 (UTC) 99% of that is just ignorant blathering. This guy sounds like he wasn't paying attention to the show at all, and just blindly hates it without regard to reason or facts. 02:51, August 2, 2015 (UTC)